Il aurait du
by cocbys
Summary: Il pensait qu’il allait se relever. Il devait se relever. Il aurait du se relever… OS, deathfic, SasuNaru.


Titre : Il aurait du…

Série : Naruto

Rating : K+

Genre : Drame

Résumé : Il pensait qu'il allait se relever. Il devait se relever. Il aurait du se relever…

Note : Peut contenir des spoils de l'épisode 133.

* * *

Il regardait le corps étendu devant lui. Il ne voyait pas le visage. Aucun mouvement. Rien que le silence et sa respiration saccadée. Et il regardait le corps étendu devant lui, sur le ventre. Avec un regard plus qu'étonné, surpris, décontenancé, interdit. Il pouvait sentir son pouls battre à cent milles à l'heure jusqu'à dans ses doigts de pied.

Et il regardait le corps étendu devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder.

Avait-il forcé la dose? Juste un peu?

Pourquoi il ne se relevait pas?

L'avait-il surestimé? Surestimé au point de croire qu'il aurait pu être capable de résister au la plus forte attaque du katon? Mais il ne le savait pas… Il ne s'en était jamais douté… Non, ça n'avait même pas traversé son esprit qu'il aurait pu recourir à une telle attaque…

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il s'était caché parmi ses clones? Comment?

Pourquoi il ne se relevait pas?

Sasuke ne le quittait pas du regard. Et toujours, toujours, l'air ébahi, un peu perdu, redoutant quelque chose… Apeuré? Il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti cela depuis des années. Pas à cette intensité. Et pas pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Égoiste? Non… Il n'aimait pas les boulets.

Mais maintenant…?

Le brun bougea. Il s'avança un peu vers la masse en face de lui. Doucement, lentement, presque précautionneusement. Pourquoi? Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même.

Sa voix était faible, presque morte, sa gorge grinçait.

« Na…ruto…? »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha encore plus. Il pouvait presque toucher ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts.

« Naru… Naruto…?… »

Aucune réponse. Sasuke avait peur. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir. Il redoutait la suite des événements. Il redoutait tout. Le noir, l'ombre, l'eau, le vent, les feuilles dans les arbres, le son d'une roche qui tombe du haut de la falaise, la goutte d'eau qui tombe sur la surface liquide… Il frissonna.

Sa gorge se serrait. Il avait l'impression que son cou se tordait de lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le cou avec des milliers d'aiguilles aiguisées. Là, juste sous la pomme d'Adam. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation.

Sasuke s'approcha encore. Il était agenouillé devant Naruto. Il tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment faire pour les arrêter. Ses yeux étaient toujours perdus, étourdis, stupéfaits. Il ne le savait pas. Du tout. Il avança la main lentement. Il lui toucha les cheveux. Et descendit, frôla la joue. La joue? Elle était froide. Glacée?

Il le retourna lentement sur le dos. Le visage torturé, les yeux ouverts. Pourquoi il ne répondait pas, alors?

Sa main frôla encore sa joue, il s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps. Froide. Glacée. Frigorifiée. Pourquoi?

Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Naru… to…? »

Mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

Sasuke regarda les yeux bleus. Ils étaient bizarres… La pupille était… quoi? Non, c'est impossible… Il ne pouvait pas… Pas juste pour ça, non? Il était beaucoup plus fort!

« Naruto, réponds-moi! Naruto! »

Il avait beau crier, Naruto ne répondait pas.

Il paniqua. Il tenta de trouver le pouls du blond, entendre le moindre battement de cœur. Il ne trouva rien. Même pas un petit son, rien…

« Non! »

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. C'était impossible, après tout… Il enleva la veste orange du blond à toute vitesse. Il plaça ses deux mains dans le creux des côtes, sous le sternum. Et il fit des pressions désespérées.

Il devait se relever pour lui foutre la raclée. Il devait. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, étendu.

« Naruto, réveilles-toi! »

Mais il ne réveillerait pas.

Voyant que c'était inutile, Sasuke arrêta les pressions.

« Tu ne peux pas… »

Lui, pleurer? Non… sauf pour maintenant. Il ne se retiendrait pas pour ça. C'était trop, beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop difficile. Sa gorge lui faisait affreusement mal. Une espèce de boule lui enserrait le cou sans pitié.

Les larmes tombèrent une à une.

Il déposa la tête de Naruto sur ses genoux et il le serra dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement, s'excusant inlassablement, se perdant en mots sans queue ni tête, en babillages de monosyllabes. Il semblait avoir perdu l'esprit.

« C'est moi… pardon, pardon… c'est de ma faute… Non… je ne mérite… non… rien, absolument rien… ru… na… ru… to…désolé… pardon… pardon… »

Il ferma les paupières de son ami. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce après, sauf pour le balancement régulier du bercement.

Kakashi arriva. Il s'avança doucement, se plaçant juste devant Sasuke pour que celui-ci puisse le voir. Le brun leva la tête vers l'anbu.

« Il est… et c'est moi qui l'ai… » Il arborait un sourire étrange, un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de psychopathe dans une autre situation.

« Sasuke… » commença doucement Hatake.

« Il ne s'est pas relevé… Mais il aurait du… Il aurait du se relever… »

« Viens, on rentre. » fit Kakashi en lui tendant la main.

Sasuke le regarda, perdu.

« Et lui? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Il fit un sourire rassurant. Sasuke hésita un peu, puis prit la main de l'argenté qui l'aida à se relever. Le plus vieux prit Naruto dans ses bras et ils partirent.

Naruto devait se relever.

Il aurait du.

Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait?

Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il ne vivait plus. Parce que Sasuke avait fini par le tuer.

Parce que même s'il est mort, il a réussi à empêcher son ami d'aller rejoindre le village du son.

Parce qu'il a suivi son 'nindô' jusqu'au bout.


End file.
